


Monsters Under the Bed

by Uncomfortable Duck (ScreamingJuiceBox)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Dean, M/M, Sam is skeptical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingJuiceBox/pseuds/Uncomfortable%20Duck
Summary: When Sam was little, Dean gave up his humanity so his little brother could live. Now Dean lives under Sam's bed





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is okay I guess XD I hope you enjoy!

Sam had heard noises under his bed as long as he could remember. When he was young, he reasoned with himself that they had mice. But as he got older and the sounds persisted, he realized that the mice were in no other parts of the house. 

So naturally, he asked Bobby about it. 

"Bobby," he approached the older man as a teenager, "I know this sounds crazy because I'm a teenager, and I really shouldn't believe in this stuff, but I think there is a monster under my bed."

Bobby sighed and put down the paper he'd been reading. "It's not crazy, kid. You're right. There is a monster under your bed." Sam flinches.

"Don't worry, Sam. He doesn't want to hurt you. In fact, he wants to protect you. You see, Sammy, the demon that crouches under your bed? He's your brother."

"I have," Sam blinks in disbelief, "a brother?"

"Yes. He's four years older than you. When you were very young, a demon threatened your safety. He killed your mother. Dean couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to you. So, he made a deal." Bobby paused then, looking towards Sam's room.

"The demon made a deal with him. He promised no harm would come to you if Dean agreed to be transformed. The boy was-"

"Eight. Dad used to tell me that story. He used different names of course..." Sam interrupted thoughtfully.

"Yes, that's right." Bobby blinked owlishly, dumbfounded.

"Dad said the brother protected the boy at night, that he chased away the boy's nightmare's." Sam shook his head. "I must go see him. Tell him I'm sorry that this is all my fault."

"Sam, wait." Bobby put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Did your father ever tell you the terms of your protection?"

Sam thinks back to the story and shakes his head. "No. Never."

"The thing is, boy," Bobby explains, "Dean is allowed to protect you. But you must never lay eyes on him. For if you do, the deal will be broken and Dean will be sent back to hell where he belongs."

Sam smirks before turning to face the older man. "He must hate me. He made a deal with the devil so he would never have to see me."

"On the contrary, Sammy." Bobby soothes. "You see, Dean loves you so much that he gave up his humanity so that you may live."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you like it!


End file.
